The Queer Story of Hobson's Newspaper
by McGinty's331
Summary: Gary receives an edition of the SunTimes 40 years into the future from the year 2045 and does not know what to do with it meanwhile an old friend returns to Chicago, and may stay for good!
1. Introduction

**Early Edition**

**"The Queer Story of Hobson's Newspaper"**

_**A/N: Back to the Hobson's! I'll keep doing the It Happened Tomorrow stories, but I think the readers seem to like fics about Hobson instead... so here's my first in a long time! Tell me what you think so far! Thanks!

* * *

**_

**SEPTEMBER 28, 2005**

"Good morning, it's Tuesday here in Chicago, and here's what's happening..."

Gary's hand quickly reached over and tapped the off button on his radio alarm. Still tired after a long night, he placed the pillow over his head and quickly started to doze off when it happened... MEOW! The sound of a cat with a thump echoed throughout the hallway, and Gary came out of his doze and slowly lifted his head off the bed toward the door where the thump had come from.

MEOW!

"All right! All right!" Gary yelled as he threw the covers to the side and slowly got out of bed to get the paper.

Gary opened the door to his apartment to find an orange tabby cat with a Sun-Times underneath it. He picked up the paper and nudged the cat with his foot to go inside.

As Gary looked at the paper, he noticed that the whole layout of the paper had changed... the logo was different, the type style, even the stories had changed somewhat.

While looking, Gary went inside and closed the door.

"What the?" Gary asked himself as he skimmed through the paper.

Not knowing why everything was different, Gary decided to read the date of the paper.

"September 28, 2045..." Gary read, and stopped dead on in his tracks. "2045?" He asked then looked at the cat that was sitting on the couch.

_**BEGINNING TITLES PLAY.**_


	2. The Paper's Changed!

"Marissa! Marissa!" Gary yelled as he ran downstairs through the office and into the bar.

"What is it?" Marissa asked as she went over to Gary.

"The paper!"

"The paper? It didn't come?" Marissa asked.

"It more than come." Gary replied.

Marissa thought for a second.

"Gary, I'm not that good at guessing games, why don't you tell me..."

"Oh, right. Well, well... the paper's changed... literally!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this paper is no ordinary paper today."

"Gary, get to it."

"This paper is from the future!"

Marissa stopped, she was surprised at what Gary had said.

"Gary, are you feeling okay? Because the paper is always from the future!"

"No! Not like that! The layout has changed, the pictures actually move, and it's... not actually made out of paper."

"What's it made out of?" Marissa asked.

Gary looked down at the paper and read the small logo at the bottom.

"Plasterpape, the new design for newspapers."

"Gary..."

"The paper reads September 28, 2045."

"2045?" Marissa asked, "are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"That's what it says! And listen to this!" Gary started to speak to the paper. "Newspaper, what is today's date?"

"Today is September 28, 2045. Weather today will be clear in the 80's with no chance of rain. Wind currents today will be moving from the southeast. Check out Sonny Ebert's movie reviews in the movie review section."

"Gary, when did the Sun-Times start speaking?"

"It didn't! Until... September 28, 2045!"

"Oh, well... 2045, that's 40 years from now."

"Yeah, it is, but why would I get a newspaper 40 years from now?"

"What do the headlines say?" Marissa asked.

"The Platinum War is at a chance of ending if the President decides to end it's search for platinum in Antartica. The west coast is finally starting to recover from the Tsunami that happened 7 years ago. And, Hydrogen prices for cars has skyrocketed to three dollars, leaving ancient oil at 90 cents a gallon."

"All that in forty years?"

"Yeah! That's only half of it, too! What am I supposed to do about it?"

"I'm not sure what to tell you..."

"Platinum War my... what is this trying to tell me?"

"I don't know Gary. Maybe it's trying to tell you to change something now, to change the future. Does it hint any clues?"

Gary started to search the paper.

"Not really, just names, no history about it."

"Maybe you could research it." Marissa suggested.

"Research it? How can I research something that hasn't happened yet? Or happen for at least 30 more years?"

"Oh right..."

"What am I going to do? I don't have tomorrow's paper..."

"Maybe something went wrong, maybe you need to change something... is the paper still the way it is when you first got it?"

"First got..." Gary grabbed the paper.

"Today is..." The paper started.

"Oh shut up!" Gary yelled at the paper.

"Anything?" Marissa asked.

"It still talks..." Gary noticed the name of the paper. "It's changed."

"What?"

"The paper's no longer the Sun-Times but now it's the 'Daily Towner'."

"Maybe that's a sign."

"A sign of what?"

"Maybe there's something going to happen with the Sun-Times building."

"Oh yeah, the Sun-Times is gonna magically go poof!"

"It could happen, Gary."

Gary stopped to think.

"I've gotta go!" Gary replied.

"What?" Marissa asked.

Gary grabbed his coat.

"The Sun-Times may go poof!" Gary said as he ran out of the bar.


End file.
